Do you care about me?
by FlameMix
Summary: i loved him for as long as i can remember, we were friends for years, we fell in love and were happy. For 2 hours everything was fine, but then he cheated on me with my best friend my sis Sabine, they dont care about me they used es he still love me? OC in the story (i stink at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

"But Kanan!"

"NO!'

"Come on why does Erza get to learn to fly the ghost but not me!", Raven wined.

"Erza isn't the one who went hybri crazy and almost crashed us last week.", Kanan said.

"Chopper was getting on my nervous,you know what happens when I get angry.", Raven whined again.

"Like I said Raven no, you are going to train on controlling your powers better. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes.", Kanan order.

"UGH! Fine.", Raven said rolling her eyes, storming out of the ghost almost knocking Zeb over.

"What's with her?", Zeb asked.

"Nothing she's just being stubborn again.",Kanan chuckled.

"Kanan, love, are you sure this is best for her?" Hera asked.

"Yes Hera i think it will be safer for all of us if she could control her powers better." Kanan assured her.

"Ok you know what's best for your Pandaws." Hera said.

Kanan walked outside to see Raven with purple glow around her.

"Looks like you're one step in head of the lesson." Kanan chuckled.

Raven just huffed and turned her head away from Kanan. He rolled his eyes.

Raven and Erza were like his kids, like they were like brother and sister. He found them on the streets when they both 14. They've been together ever since Erza was 7 and Raven was 6. They've been living with the ghost crew for a year now. They all have grown close like a family. Kanan and Hear the parents. Raven, Ezra, Zeb, and Saiben the kids. And Chopper their pet droin. They all had their differences and fights but they were all still close.

Raven was very different from everyone else. Not just the crew but everyone in the whole galaxy. One of her eyes were brown while the other one was purple, and the purple streaks in her hair were natural. She was born like that no joke. Also she was very special like some like to say. She was a hybrid and had amazing powers. She grows wings at her will and have elemental powers, and powers one on can explained. She can think of any weapon then it's in the palm of her hand. She's tries to hide this cause people call her freak and monster. She likes mostly to stay in the shadows but not when she's with the crew, escabilly Erza.

"Look Raven I just think it'll be safer for all of us if you could control your powers better.", Kanan said sitting next to Raven.

"I just feel like I don't belong sometimes like i'm just a a…..", she trailed off.

"Like a what?", Kanan asked.

"Like like a-a mistake.", she whispered and then started to softly cry.

Kanan was shocked, Raven was many things but she was most certainly not a mistake.

"Raven Flames you are not a mistake, we all care about you escabilly Erza you're like his little sister.",Kanan said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Kanan I've just been having the dreams about….",she trailed off again.

"About what?", Kanan asked again.

"Flashbacks my foster parents abused for being different, everyone bullied me and called me a freak a a monster, Erza was my first true friend.", she explained.

After she said Erza's name she started to blush and turned her head away from Kanan again. Kanan noticed and then it flickered in the head.

"You like Erza don't you?", Kanan smirked.

"W-what No he's like my brother GROSS!", she complained.

"Really then how come you're blushing?", Kanan smirked again.

"I'm not I mean it's not like he's sweet and when he looks at me with those electric blue eyes my heart skips a beat.", she started to giggled.

"Are you giggling?", Kanan asked.

"yes I mean um er no!", she stunned.

"Ok, sure.", Kanan chuckled.

"Aren't we suppose to me training?", Raven ask annoyed.

"Ok first will work on your force powers.", Kanan started.

For the next three hours they trained then went inside to join the others.

"Hey Raven.", Erza said while walking by.

"Hi Erza.", Raven whispered.

Sabine noticed this and looked at Kanan then at Raven. Kanan gave Sabine that "yes she like him look", and Sabine gave him that "I knew it look".

"Hey Raven can you come help me with something?", Sabine asked.

"If you're going to tried to dye my hair pink like the last time no.", Raven responded.

"It's not come on.", Sabine said pulling Raven to their room.

"You like Ezra!", Sabine squealed as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah I kind of do.", Raven amited.

"Ha I knew it know Zeb owns me 20 bucks.", Sabine said.

"What you and Zeb betted on it?", Raven asked.

"Yep and I won the bet oh and there is another part to it to.", Sabine said.

"What else did ya'll bet on?", Raven asked worried.

"Who will kiss who first.", Sabine explained.

"And you chose that I'll kiss first right?", Rave asked.

"Yep and loser has to flirt with a stormtrooper.", Sabine explained again.

"I'll kiss him it'll be worth it seeing Zeb trying to flirt.", Raven giggled.

"Awesome when are you going to kiss him?", Sabine asked.

"Right now.", Raven said.

With that Raven went out of the room to look for Erza. Sabine dashed behind her to go look for Zeb. Raven finally found Erza in the kitchen with Kanan. Sabine came in dragging Zeb behind her.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up for?", Zeb growled.

Sabine gave Raven the signal, and Raven took a deep breath.

"Hey Bridgers!", Raven yelled.

Erza was confused why Raven was yelling at him, before he could respond Raven pulled him by the collar into a kiss. Kanan and Zeb stood there shocked, Sabine giggling, and Raven and Erza still kissing. Raven finally pulled away with both her and Erza blushing crazy.

"R-Raven y-you just why do I", Erza said fumbling over his words.

Finally he just fainted on the floor. Raven just stood there blushing crazy with one hand holding her lips and the other hugging herself.

"Yes Zeb you know the punishment!", Sabine gloated.

Zeb cursed under his breath and walked away.

Erza still laid on the floor fanited no moving or speaking at all. Kana rolled his eyes and looked up at Sabine and Raven.

"Well you two should probably take Erza to his room,and explain everything to him when he wakes up.", he said mostly looking at Raven.

Raven and Sabine both put one of Erza's arms and put it around their shoulders.

"No funny business!", Kanan called out.

Last time Erza was passed out and carried to his room Zeb, Raven, and Sabine got paints and dyed his hair pink and made his face look like a clown. It was funny until Hera saw and scold them all for doing that to Erza, but then she just laugh and went to go clean Erza up.

Raven still has that picture in her and Sabines room. When she's feeling down she looks at it for a nice laugh.

They got to Erza's and Zeb's room and careful place Erza on the top bunk.

'Wait!", Sabine called out as Raven was walking out of the room.

Sabine pulled out a paper and placed it in Erza's hand, then hurried out of the room pulling Raven along.

"What was in that paper?", Raven asked.

"A note saying do you like me check yes or no~Raven.", she explained.

They headed into their room and did their own thing from there. Sabin

e was working on one of her paintings and Raven was working on her new song.

 **Two hours later**

"Ugh!", Raven screamed.

"What? Too much yellow?", Sabine asked looking at her painting.

"No it's been two hours and i haven't found the right lyrics for the next verse!", Raven yelled throwing her notebook across the room.

"Ok do what you do and talk about the way you feel.", Sabine said trying to help, "Are you scared of something or mad at someone?", Sabine asked.

"Well I am kind of scared.", Raven started.

"Good good now what is scaring you?", Sabine asked.

"Well to be honest with you how can i explain the fear, it's like none of you guys every call my name. Sometimes i don't know where to go and i don't know what to see, all of you guys surround me. I don't if i should down. it's like my life is going round.", Raven finished.

"Raven take some of those words out about all of us and say it again.", Sabine told her.

"Ok. How can explained the fear? When no one calls my name? I don't know where to go, I don't what to see, everyone surrounds me I don't know to be down down down my life is going round round round round.", Raven sung without even knowing.

"Raven!", Sabine looked at Raven.

"OMG Sabine thank you so much!", Raven yelled hugging Sabine.

"That's what sisters are for!", Sabine winked.

Raven rushed over to the other side of the room and grabbed her book. then she went out of the room and headed to the music room the boys made for her put the sheet music in front of the seat and tuned the guitar. She sat down and started to sing the verse,.

"How can explain the fear? When one on calls my name? I don't where to go, I don't know what to see, everyone surrounds me, I don't know to be down down down, my life is going round round round. Oh oh oh why can't you see? I got a guardian watching over me. Oh, oh, oh, why can't you see? I got a guardian watching over me."

When she finished she heard clapping coming from behind her. She turned around to see the whole crew clapping even chopper and Erza were there.

She looked at Sabine with her face glowing red, "I left the door open didn't I"

"Yep everyone heard.", Sabine chuckled

Raven groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Raven sweetheart it's ok we loved it.", Hera said while hugging Raven.

"Amazing work on the song Raven.", Kana congratulate her.

"Thanks but i can't take all the credit Sabine was the one who helped me figure out the lyrics for the next verse.", Raven explained.

"Well you and Sabine make a good team.", Zeb said.

"beep beep beep beep (nice work on the song guys!), Chopper beeped.

"In coming messages from fulcrum", The ship said.

A hologram appeared with a finger in a black cape covering their face.

"Will Hear, Kanan and Zeb please meet me at on my ship please come in the smallest ship you can and please leave the three young ones and the droid I'll talk to you soon." Fulcrum said then disappeared.

"We better get the phantom ready for take off.", Hear order.

"Can we come!", Sabine and Raven said at the same time.

"You two heard fulcrum you four are staying here.", Kanan reminded them.

"Sorry kids.", Zeb said and enter the phantom.

"We'll be back soon.", Hear promised kissing each of them on the forehead (Chopper she just patted on the head).

The three of them took off leaving the others alone.

Chopper went to recharged, Raven went to the cockpit, Sabine went to work on one of her paintings, and Erza went to take a nap.

Two hours later Erza went to go join Raven in the cockpit.

"Hey babe.", Erza said while kissing Raven on the check.

Raven's face turned bright red.

"B-Ba-Babe!?", Raven said fumbling over her words.

"Yeah i like you you like me, you kissed me and i kiss you back. Doesn't that make us you know official?", Erza asked.

"You like me?", Raven asked confused.

"When we were 12 you cried cause the stormtrooper attacked you. It was then I realized i would do anything to protect you and how much I cared for you. That's when I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the galaxy.", Erza explained.

"When we first joined the crew you started to flirt with Sabine. Why?", Raven asked.

"I was trying to get your attention trying to get you noticed me, I guess i was trying to get you jealous.", Erza explained, "And to be complete honest with you I thought you liked Kanan."

"Ok one I fell in love with you at the sametime, and two EWWWWW! Like i would ever date that old guy, he's like 10 or 20 years older than me!", Raven said

They both laughed a then sat there in silence for a while.

"So Raven will you well you know be my girlfriend?", Erza asked.

"No I'm actually dating Zeb and he is going to be pretty mad when he finds out you kissed me.", Raven smirked.

"R-really!?", Erza gulped.

"JK course I'll be your girlfriend.", Raven chuckled.

"Ok good.", Erza breath out a sigh of relief, "Oh and will you marry me?"

"Wow hang on bro i like to have a few dates first.",Raven said pushing him away a little.

"JK bro.", Erza chuckled

Erza gentle pulled Raven in for a tender kiss. When they kissed they felt like they were the only ones in the whole galaxy. They pulled away when they heard a whistle at the door. They both turned around to see Sabine and Chopper standing in the doorway, and with Sabine holding a camera.

"How much did you guys see?", Erza asked.

"We saw enough Ezra Bridgers.", Sabine chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to the bridge. She sat there and waiting for everyone else to return. She waited for an hour straight and started to get sleepy. Before she was about to get up she fell asleep on two crates. Raven woke up wondering why she was on the crates. She then remember she fell asleep while waiting for the got up a dusted herself off. Then she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"This is wrong.", She heard someone say through the door

"What she doesn't know, won't kill her. Just one kiss.", another voice went.

Raven noticed the door was locked and was confused on who was talking. She noticed a small crack next to the door. She quietly looked through the crack to see Erza with his hands around Sabine's waist and Sabine with her arms around Erza's neck.

"Your hair is so wonderful with the color.", Erza said in a deep voice.

"Your electric eyes make my heart skip a beat.", Sabine in a silky voice.

"I love you.", Ezra said.

"I love you too.", Sabine said.

After she said that Erza broke the distance between them and kissed her.

Raven's eyes filled with tears she tried to hold back them back but it was too late. The tears fell down her face and no one was there to comfort her. Chopper rolled up to see Raven in tears.

"(Why are you crying is there anything i can do?)", Chopper asked.

"Actually yes can you get this door unlocked for me?", Raven asked.

"(Sure thing!)", Chopper said.

While Chopper was getting the door unlocked Raven was wiping her face and cleaning herself up, ready to let Ezra and Sabine have it big time! When the door was unlocked Raven marched in mad.

"Oh hey girlfriend me and Erza were just-", Sabine was cut off by a slap to the face

"Hey what was-", Erza too was given a slap to, "Babe what the hell was that for?!"

"Raven are you mad at us or something?", Sabine asked really ticked off.

"Yes I am ms "your eyes make my heart skip a beat" and mr "your hair is so wonderful"!", Raven started.

"What are you talking about?", Erza asked.

"You both know hell of well what I'm talking about!", Raven yelled.

"Raven listen it was just a misunderstanding.", Sabine said.

"Ok its a misunderstanding that you two had hands all over each other and saying you love each other and finishing it off with a kiss!", She yelled again

"Raven none of that happen.", Erza tried to explained.

"Chopper show them!", Raven order.

Chopper showed a playback of Ezra and Sabine kissing. Raven looked them, but none of them would look at her in the eyes.

"Erza we are over! Sabine don't ever talk to me again!", Raven said in a stern voice, "I hope you two are happy together."

Raven walked to go pack her things. She didn't have a lot, putting all of her belongings in her backpack. She open the door to the hot air of Lothal. She looked backed and shaked her head, she headed out without even saying good bye.

Raven walked into town looking for dark alley. She found one my Erza's and her parents old home. She fell to the ground crying.

"I'm so stupid no one will ever love me.", she cried.

Shakily she took out a knife from her bag.

"I promised Erza i won't do it again.", she remember, "He cheated on me so he would care if i'm gone."

Raven priced the knife to her wrist.

"One for loving Erza, two for thinking he loved me, three for trusting him, four for thinking Sabine was my friend, five for Hear, six for Kanan, seven for Zeb, eight for Chopper, nine for existing, and ten for being a freak a monster", She cried.

Ten cuts covered her right arm. She slowly closed her eyes. This was it or was it?

It had been an hour since Raven left the ghost. Erza looked out to the hot thick air of Loath.

"God what am I going to tell everyone?", Erza thought.

He got up to go find Sabine, she's been locked in her room since Raven left. He knock on the door and heard sniffling on the other side.

"Sabine are you ok?", Erza asked.

The door open to reveal Sabine with red eyes, and a flush face.

"I'm a idiot I hurt my best friend, and she's gone because of me!", Sabine cried out.

"Shhh it's ok baby it's all going to be ok.", Erza whispered.

He pulled Sabine into a hug, but she just pushed him away.

"Get away from me I don't even know why I liked you! Your a player Erza Bridgers, and you don't deserve me or a girl like Raven!", Sabine yelled.

"Sabine let's just calm down.", Erza said gently, trying to put his arm around her.

Sabine gave him a slap harder than Raven's.

"Don't you tonche me you prevent!", she screamed.

When Sabine closed the door voices of the other echo down the hall. Erza hurry over to greet them, and thinking of what to say to them.

"Hey guys what did Fulcrum needed you guys for?", Erza asked.

"We had to steal some weapons from the empire.", Hera explained.

"We help steal weapons from the empire all the time, why couldn't we come?", Erza asked confused.

"Well we went to his ship, and I guess he didn't want Sabine and Raven piling him with questions.", Kanan guessed.

"Speaking of which were are those two?", Zeb asked.

"Oh Sabine wasn't feeling good so she went to lay down, and Raven went for a run around town said she back before dinner (I hope)", Erza said.

"Poor Sabine I should go check on her.", Hera said.

"NOOOO!", Erza yelled, "I mean I check on her just a little while ago she wants to be left alone."

"Ok then.", Zeb said.

The four of them headed into the kitchen to talk. While the boys talked Hera was getting things ready for dinner.

"Zeb do you mind heading into town to pick up a few things for me, and if you see Raven bring her home with you.", Hera asked.

"Sure thing Hera.", Zeb said.

He headed out and Erza hoped and pray he brought Raven back unharmed. Zeb walked around town for 30 minutes gathering the thing Hera asked for. He got everything but hadn't seen Raven at all.

"I should probably find her, she may be hurt.", Zeb thought.

He walked around for a hour and still couldn't find Raven. He then stop in front of her and Erza's old home. He sniff the air something was off. He smelled human blood, not any human Raven! He drop everything and dash down the alley. Soon enough he found Raven covered in a pool of blood, a knife in her hand, and ten cuts on her arm.

"Krabaster Raven!", Zeb yelled.

He picked her up bridal style, and dash back to the ghost. Blood still drip out of her arm, and she started to turn white. He finally saw the ghost in the distance and sprint as fast as he could.

"Someone help she cut herself bad!", He cried out.

Hera, Kanan, and Ezra came as soon as they heard a surround Raven.

"Damit Raven, you said you stop!". Erza yelled.

"Shes done this before?!", Kanan freaked.

"Yes but nothing this bad, when i found out she promise to stop, and she did!", Erza cried.

"Zeb take her to the med bay, Kanan get Raven files out, Erza go get some bandage!", Hera ordered.

They all rushed to do their jobs not knowing if she was going to live or not.

"Ezra Kanan what blood types are you two?", Hera asked

"A positive.", Kanan answered.

"B positive.", Erza responded.

"Erza stay by Raven you need to donate some blood since she lost so much.", Hera ordered.

While Kanan got the tube of blood from Ezra, Hera and Zeb warp Raven's arm in bandages. They also so had to use a tube to help her breathe. The contacted the IV to her other arm and hoped she wakes up.

"Kanan?". she said weakly.

"Raven oh my god Im here Im here and I'm not leaving.", Kanan promised.

"Kanan it hurts so much i had a I had a…", she trailed off.

"You had what?", Kanan asked.

"A vision there is not just one Inquisitor there is another his master.", she whispered.

"Wait another Raven what do you mean?", Ezra asked.

"I mean…..", she trailed off again and passed out.

Sabine rushed into the room with her eyes still red.

"Raven oh my god I so sorry I didn't mean it!", Sabine cried.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?", Hera asked.

"Raven and Sabine had a big fight.", Ezra lied.

"No we didn't I kissed Ezra and she saw. I don't know what I was thinking.", Sabine cried.

While Sabine cried by Raven's bed everyone left to go get more supplies for Raven, except for Ezra. He rubbed circles on Sabines and kissed Raven on the forehead. After 4 hours Raven finally woke up.

"Raven please I'm so sorry please forgive me!", Sabine pegged.

Sabine wrapped her arms around Raven crying. Raven returned the hug and forgave her.

Ezra sat there not knowing what to say. He broke his best friend's heart. The girl he's known for his whole life. Sabine was right he didn't deserve Raven or any girl. He walked out of the med bay and sat on a rock outside.

"I'm such a jerk.", he thought.

Before he got up he felt a sharp pain in his back and passed out.

"Sir we have.", someone said.

"Perfect bring him to me.", a voice order through a com.

Ezra felt two people drag him away. The last thing he remembered was seeing white armor. When he open his eyes he was in a dark cell.

"Where the hell am I.", he thought.

"Your home boy.", someone said from behind him.

He turn around to be face to face with the white face Inquisitor.

"Hello there Ezra Bridgers.", the Inquisitor smiled.

I KNOW! It's been forever since I've updated. I got busy with school and working on my writing skills. It was also personal problems I was having. That guy was right, I was a bad writer. "WAS". I've taken time to work on my writing skills. My teachers have helped a lot. I'm revising all the chapters to make them better. NEW AND IMPROVED FLAMEMIX BABY! XD. Thanks for all the supports who have stayed. I'll try to do better. FOLLOW ME ON MUSICALLY AS raeotaku. If you want, ITS NOT LIKE I WANT YOU TO FOLLOW ME! BAKA! XD. Anyways another reason is that I lost interest with Star Wars Rebels for sometime. But I've gained it back (Finally ;-;). It's also because I got obsessed with Hetalia (NE NE NE MAMA! SAVE ME!) but I really want to continue this fanfic and start more. SuperNatural, Hetalia, Star Wars Rebels, Steven Universe, Attack On Titan, and some about my own characters. Also a fanfic with you guy can get to learn more about my OCs and ask questions. Let me know if you want that and if I should get a Wattpad. That's all for now. Stay awesome everyone (KESESESESES) and know that you all are wonderful and matter in this world. 3 i love all of you for the support!


	2. the truth

"You get the hell away from me!", Ezra yelled.

"Now now boy you better watch your tongue.", The Inquisitor hissed, "You work for me now and If you denine me in anyway, your whole crew will die."

"Stay away from them!", Ezra charged at him, but was held back by chains.

"Your little Raven will die the most painful, slowest death of them all.", he laughed.

"I swear if you touch her I'll kill you!", Erza screamed.

"Yes, yes, let that rage sink in at let your darkside out." The Inquisitor said.

"I'll never join you.", Erza hissed.

"Very well Bridgers, you asked you it.", he growled.

The Inquisitor snapped his fingers to show a hologram of the crew in the med bay gather around Raven. Ezra wides eyes widened, what was the Inquisitor going to do to them?

"Now watch what happens when I don't get what I want.", he chuckled.

 **Back with the crew**

Two hours since Ezra disappear, and Raven was getting worried.

"Even though he cheated on me, he's still my brother.", Raven reminded herself.

"Raven darling how are you feeling?", Hera asked as she entered the room.

"I'm fine just fine.", she lied.

Kanan who sat next to Raven looked at her and then at Hera.

"Raven if you have forgotten, we have a bond and I know if you are lying or not.", Kanan reminded her.

"I just really don't want to talk about.", Raven said.

"Ok, that's fine.", Hera said.

Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper enter the room holding some stuff for Raven.

"Here's some food, so you can keep your strength up.", Sabine said.

"Chop and I brought you your guitar and book incase you get bored.", Zeb said

Raven thanked them all and stared down at the floor. They all stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Finally Raven broke the silence by breaking down into tears.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to do it I was just thought no one would care!", Raven wailed

"Raven remember what I told this morning you are not a mistake and we all care about.", Kanan reminded her.

"Raven please promise us you won't ever do something like that again.", Hera pegged.

"It's just I thought Ezra and Sabine didn't want me.", Raven said quietly.

"Raven it was wrong of me to kiss Ezra and I didn't know what I was doing, please I don't want to loss my sister.", Sabine cried.

"When I see Ezra I'm going to give him a big knuckle sandwich.", Zeb growled.

"No please he didn't know what he was doing and neither was I, it's like someone was controlling us.", Sabine tried the explained.

Before Raven could respond, she felt a sharp pain go threw her body. Her wings came out and started to bleed. Her eyes turned red and she screamed in pain. When she got back of control she started to cough up blood. She could hardly breathe and everyone was freaking out. New cuts somehow formed on her left arm and were bleeding. Her vision was going blurry.

"Ezra where the hell are you!", Kanan yelled.

Raven was losing blood fast and could hardly breathe. Hera found a mask and was trying as fast as she could to connect it to Raven. Raven was losing blood and getting harder for her to breathe by the second. Finally the connected the mask and she could breathe fine, but she was still bleeding from her left arm.

"Bandages and towle quick!", Hera order

Raven was going fast and the last thing she remembered was seeing Kanan's face.

"Raven hold just hold hold on hold…", everything went black.

"You son of a bitch you killed her!", Ezra yelled.

"No I just gave her a scar, but she will if you deny me.", The Inquisitor warned.

Ezra was torned, join and save everyone he loves, or denine and loss the everyone he loves.

"I'll join you, just leave them out of this.", Ezra hissed.

The Inquisitor smiled and left the cell.

"Please guys forgive me.", Ezra begged.

Two stormtroopers came in a took Ezra to another cell. This one was not a cell but training quarter.

"This is where you will eat,sleep, and train till I believe you are ready.", The Inquisitor said from behind.

"When do we started?", Ezra asked.

The Inquisitor smiled and used the force to throw Ezra to a wall.

"Now.", he said

 **Two weeks later with the crew.**

"Two weeks!", Raven yelled.

"Yeah you were asleep for two weeks.", Sabine explained again.

"That's not the only thing Ezra has also been missing for two weeks.", Zeb explained.

"Kanan can't you use the force to find him?", Raven panicked.

"What do you think I've been doing for two weeks! I can't get threw to him for some strange reason.", Kanan said.

"Guys we have a mission from Fulcrum to get rid of some tie fighters.", Hera said as she walked in the med bay.

"Raven do you think you can do the mission?", Sabine asked.

"Hell yeah anything to get out of this bed!", Raven responded.

Sabine helped Raven and to get some bombs ready, Zeb went to go get the phantom ready, while Kanan and Hera got the coordinates.

"Ok Raven you'll crawl through the vents and find where the tie fighters are, and warn us of any incoming stormtroopers. Sabine and Zeb you two will stay by the entrance and wait for Raven's single, I'll see if maybe I reach Ezra he maybe on the ship, Hera you'll stay on the phantom and be ready to fly off.", Kanan explained

"Got it.", Everyone (but Kanan) said.

At the entrance there was three stormtroopers guarding the door. Raven, Zeb, and Sabine jumped down and took them out. Raven hacked into the system and opened the door. Once they were inside, Zeb boosted Raven to the vents. When she got in the vents Zeb and Sabine guarded the entrance for anymore bucket heads. Raven crawled through the vents trying to find where they kept all the tie fighters. No luck but then she found something she didn't want to believe. She saw Ezra training with the Inquisitor. Erza was lashed all over the place like a rag doll. Finally Erza used the force to lift the Inquisitor off the ground and into a wall.

"Excellent work, you've grow stronger.", The Inquisitor smiled.

"Thank you master.", Ezra bowed.

"Today's training is over, oh and I like you to meet someone.", The Inquisitor smiled.

He snapped his fingers to have the troopers open the door. Out came a girl in a high rank suit and wavy brown hair.

"This is Maggie one of our top generals.", The Inquisitor explained, "Anyway I leave you two alone to talk."

Ezra rolled his eyes and headed to his bed.

"So you are the famous Ezra Bridgers, to be honest you are cuter than I thought.", Maggie smirked.

"And what am I suppose call you beautiful?", Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you when I want something I get it.", Maggie growled.

She push Ezra on the bed and climbed onto of him. She started to kiss him and Ezra tried to push her Ezra used the force to throw her to a wall.

"Get away from me you prevent!", Ezra yelled.

"Oh~ Erza Bridgers, you will soon be at my feet begging for me~.", Maggie smirked.

With that she left the room and Ezra filled with rage, wanting to smack that girl to the next galaxy.

Raven saw enough and decided to get Ezra out of there. She undid the vent and jumped down. When Ezra heard a thump he thought it was Maggie back for more.

"Get out before I slice you with a knife.", Ezra warned.

"Will that's very rude to say to your ex girlfriend.", Raven laughed.

Ezra was shocked that the voice belonged to Raven. He slowly turned around to see Raven still a little pail and with 20 cuts on her.

"Raven my god you're alive!", Ezra yelled in joy, while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yeah now lets get out of here.", Raven said pulling him to the door.

"I can't.", Ezra said sadly.

"Why not?", Raven asked.

"Cause then the Inquisitor will kill you and the crew.", Ezra explained, "I doing this to keep you safe."

"Well I'm not leaving until you come.", Raven said.

"You have your com?", Ezra asked.

"Yeah why?", Raven asked.

"Give it to me.", Ezra ordered

Raven handed him the coam and Ezra took it quick.

"Hello is anyone there?", Ezra asked.

"Ezra my god kid where've you been?", Zeb asked.

"Long story but I need you to come get Raven she's badly injured.", Ezra lied.

"On our way.", Sabine said.

"Wait Im not injury.", Raven said confused.

Ezra closed his eyes and stabbed her in the stomach, not damaging anything important.

"Please forgive me.", Ezra cried.

He ran off to and left Raven with blood coming out of her stomach. When Zeb and Sabine came, Ezra was nowhere to be found.

"Wait where's Ezra?", Sabine asked.

"He'll find his why out, now we need to get Raven back to the ghost!", Zeb yelled.

They forgot about the mission and ran back to the phantom.

"What happen!", Hera screamed.

"Hell of what we know Ezra told us she was hurt.", Sabine explained.

"You guys found Ezra?", Kanan asked.

"No he told us but we didn't see him.", Zeb explained.

"Forget the mission we need to go.", Hera ordered.

"Not without Ezra!", Kanan yelled.

"Kanan, love, he knows how to handle himself, will come back to get him.", Hera promise.

Kanan wasn't a big fan of this fan, but Raven need help. He nodded his head and they were off.

"Good job boy hurting your own friend.", The Inquisitor smiled.

"Whatever.", Erza grumbled.

"Well you are no longer no use to me.", The Inquisitor said.

"Wait you're letting me go?", Ezra asked confused.

The Inquisitor laugh and snapped his fingers. Three dorids shocked Ezra making him passed out.

"Happy birthday sweetheart.", The Inquisitor said.

"Thanks daddy it's just what I wanted.", Maggie smiled giving her dad a hug.

Looking back and all my mistakes….this is worse than looking through my old drawing from a year ago. I cringed and it sucks baaaaaaaad XD. Oh well, it's the past, focus on the present and don't dwell on the past. Thanks for the support, stay awesome, and know that you matter. Love you all 3!


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven, can you hear us? Raven? Raven!", someone screamed.

Raven flutter her eyes. She last remember being Erza stab her in the stomach.

"Erza.", Raven whisper.

She tried to get up, but someone push her back on the bed in the meb bay.

"Hey you need to rest.", someone said.

Her vision was still blurry, but she knew she was on the ghost. All she couldn't make out who was talking. A bright light flash in her eyes. After a while she regain her vision. The whole crew was there with worried faces. Then only face she didn't see was Erza's.

"Where's Erza?", Raven asked.

"We don't know he wasn't there when we found you.", Zeb explained.

"Raven do you remember what cut you?", Hera asked while examining the wound on Raven's stomach.

"I saw Erza and he was so sad. He said he was sorry and stab me in the stomach.", Raven explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would Erza hurt you?", Kanan thought out loud.

"That's it I'm going back on that ship to look for him.", Zeb growled.

"We're all going back to look for him, he's still family.", Kanan said.

While Raven rested everyone else was getting ready to head back on the star destroyer.

 **Meanwhile on the star destroyer**

"What do you want!?,", Erza yelled.

"Really you're cute do I need to explain more?", Maggie asked, "I can see why that monster girl likes you."

"She's not a monster she's just different.", Erza said.

"Yeah right she's a wing freak and has crazy powers. No wonder daddy going to lock her up and experiment on her, when she gets back on the ship.", Maggie puffed.

"He's going to experiment on her?! Over my dead body!", Erza yelled.

Erza tried the charge at Maggie but chains held him back.

"Nice try you need a key to get out of those.", Maggie taunted while holding the key.

"Ms. Maggie you are requested by your father.", a stormtrooper said through the door.

"Be right there.", Maggie said.

Before she left she grab Erza my the collar and kissed him. Erza tried to pull away but Maggie had complete control over him. She finally pull away smiling, while Erza was in disgust.

"See you later babe.", Maggie giggled.

"I will kill you.", Erza whispered

back on the ghost

"OK this time the four of us stay together.", Kanan ordered.

"Guys were here.", Hera said through the com.

"Ok lets get Erza.", Raven said.

They quietly snuck through the ship. There were stormtroopers on every turn.

"Why don't we just take them out?", Sabine asked.

"We dont want to alert every trooper we're here. We need to stay in the shadows.", Kanan said.

"We cover more ground if you let me go through the vents.", Raven said.

"Only if someone goes with you you're staying here young lady!", Kanan yelled whispered.

"I'll go with her.", Sabine offered.

Kanan was shock he didn't think anyone would go with Raven, but he said what he said.

"Ok fine be careful.", Kanan said while Zeb boosted the girls in the vents.

"There going to be ok.", Zeb assured him.

After ten minutes when Raven and Sabine went through the vents the alarms went off.

"Attention the hybrid is on board I repeat the freak hybrid is on board.", A girl said through the com.

"Freeze!", Someone yelled.

Buckted heads surrounded Kanan and Zeb, they had no way out.

 **Meanwhile with Raven and Sabine**

"Come on this way!", Raven yelled through the serins.

They found a way out and jumped out of the vents and headed to the cells.

"Are you sure Erza will be here?", Sabine asked.

Raven didn't say anything she just worked on getting the doors open.

"Raven?Raven? Rav-AHHHHH!", Sabine yelled.

Raven turned around. A trooper shock Sabine making her pass out. Dark Ora was gathering in Raven's hand getting ready to kill the trooper. Someone cuffed her hand and clap a hand over her mouth.

"I got you know little birdy.", The Inquisitor laughed.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie's POV**

Who am I? Maggie Angelica Varen. I lived with my mom until my father found out I was alive. Long story short, they had a one night stand and parted ways. When I was born my mother didn't want to tell him, so she just let him live his life and she lived hers, "lived". When my father found out of my existences, he jumped at the opportunity to be my "father". My mother refused to let him take me away, she knew he would train me into a sith. When she disobeyed, he killed her. In front of my 10 year old eyes, and I laughed. Because she was such an idiot. The bitch deserved it. Did you think this was some sad story about my father killing her and him breaking me into the person I am today? Hahaha, No. Don't forget who my father is. I was always like this. I was a big trouble child. My mother use to threaten me when I was bad, I have the scars to prove it. It was out of "love", don't make me laugh. Dad gave my everything and took me to knew heights, mom? She just put me in the shadows alone, to "protect me".

One thing my father lacks is affection. Yes a hug, and giving me want I want when I want, but actually love. That's the only thing mom beat him at. She was the one who kissed me goodnight, ran to my side when I was hurt…..I've tried finding someone but they all ran away. When I first saw Ezra Bridgers, I was going through some files. His hair, his eyes, everything about him made my heart race. I needed him, I wanted him. I ran to my father and told him. Of course my father started making plans to catch him. When Ezra threw me against the wall, it made me want him more. When he calls me "bitch" I want to push him down and kiss him. Lust, I know that you're thinking that, but wrong. It's love! I love him, I want him, and once my training is complete, he will feel the same way!


End file.
